1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner, and more particularly to a transparency scanning mechanism of a CIS scanner (or CCD scanner).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional scanners include CCD scanners and CIS scanners. The CCD scanner has a longer view depth (or depth of field) effect, and the CIS scanner has a shorter view depth effect. When scanning the reflective paper, both of the CCD scanner and the CIS scanner may conveniently obtain the image. When scanning the transparency, the CCD scanner has a greater view depth effect, so that the CCD scanner may conveniently obtain the image by a built-in or an additional transparency adapter.
The CIS scanner does not have a built-in transparency adapter. Thus, the CIS scanner needs assistance of an additional transparency adapter. However, the bottom face of the transparency adapter is formed with protruded foot posts. Thus, when the transparency adapter is placed on the CIS scanner, a distance is defined between the bottom face of the transparency adapter and the transparency. However, the view depth of the CIS scanner is about 0.3 mm which is smaller than the distance between the bottom face of the transparency adapter and the transparency. Thus, the transparency adapter mating with the CIS scanner produces a vague image.
However, the CIS scanner has the short, light and thin features, and is the modern product. Thus, the CIS scanner can be used to scan the reflective paper only, and cannot satisfy the requirement of the user.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a transparency scanning mechanism that may be made integrally with the upper cover of a CIS scanner, and may be used for scanning the transparency.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transparency scanning mechanism of a CIS scanner for scanning a transparency, comprising:
an upper cover having an outer surface and an inner surface distal to the outer surface;
a plane light source secured on the inner surface of the upper cover, the plane light source having a light permeable face distal to the inner surface of the upper cover; and
at least one guide device secured on the inner surface of the upper cover and located adjacent to the plane light source, the at least one guide device having an inclined guide portion for guiding the transparency to the plane light source.
Thus, by guidance of the guide portion of the guide device, the transparency may be rested on the light permeable face of the plane light source. The upper cover may cover the body of the scanner. The light permeable face of the plane light source, the transparency and the glass scanning window may present a smooth resting state, so that the CIS scanner may conveniently scan the transparency to obtain a clear image. In addition, the scanning mechanism and the upper cover may be made integrally, thereby decreasing cost of fabrication.
Further, in the structure of the above-mentioned aspect, the present invention may be provided with a driving device and/or a retaining device, thereby facilitating movement of the transparency, and thereby preventing the transparency from being tilted and deviated.